Hunter And Hunted
by EVA-01 Beta
Summary: Kami-sama brings in additional resources in an attempt to stop Celestine's plans, whatever they my be. The result of his orders sets two friends at odds with each other. Based on the Ah! My Goddess movie. (Rating will go up a bit as the story continues)


**_Hunter and Hunted_**__

_By: EVA-01 Beta_ __

Author's Notes:

1. This idea kinda' 'came to me in a vision', so to speak. I was watching the Oh! My Goddess movie and the idea just popped into my head. As a result, who knows what may come of this. 

2. Characterization of Original Characters in this story will be based off of the movie and what little I could make sense out of from online character bios. I have no real clue if the actions of the characters in this is parallel to the series or not. 

3. There are some missing pieces to the puzzle in this story, and they're there for a reason. I will get around to writing the history of the ACCs in this story as I get the time. Other pieces will fall into place as the series of stories I intend to write are brought up on FF.N. 

4. I assure you, I have suffered enough from the FanFiction Yakuza in the Evangelion section. A distinct lack of flames on this story's review page would be greatly appreciated.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
In a place too deep to imagine, far below the guiding light of Heaven, or the light of hope of the Mortal Plane, there lies the dark and vile desert wastelands of Hell. Beneath the fire-lit skies of the Underworld, a great war continues. The same war that has gone on since the beginning of time: the war between Good and Evil, Heaven and Hell. Only the most powerful of the Gods and Goddesses are even asked to fight, and less than that accept. Those that have both the strength and courage to fight are, on rare occasions, asked to handle other 'situations'...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"General, Sir! " his aide called from the door of the tent. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" the Commander of the Armies of Heaven questioned. 

"He requests your presence immediately." 

"Define 'He'." the surprisingly young general commented. _Too much to hope for a surrender..._> he thought. 

"Our Supreme Lord, Sir. He Who is On High." 

"What's Kami-sama want now, I wonder?" a barely audible murmur escaped his lips, then in a firmer, far louder voice, he ordered, "Zaraman, let Him know that I'll be up shortly." 

"As you command." the aide snapped to attention, gave a near perfect salute, and left to carry out his bidding.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
As he marched confidently through the halls of the Kingdom of Heaven, the General received dark glares of loathing from some, and merely quick glances as they looked away from others. _Ah, yes... How I am just THE most appreciated and well-liked deity in the whole of Heaven..._> the general's mind sarcastically remarked as he reached the doors to the main hall. 

A few seconds later, the huge, cathedral-like wooden barrier split in half and was carried away from him on great golden hinges. He strode confidently forward, his black cape billowing slightly as its blood red interior was exposed from the air currents, his steps not ever faltering until he had reached the raised speaking platform and came to a stop in its center. Upon this platform he dropped to a kneeling position and stated rather frigidity, "You requested thy presence, my Lord." 

From high above him, Kami-sama responded with all the cheer he could muster, "Daniel, my friend and trusted soldier, is that any way to speak to your eternal leader?" 

Rising on his own accord, the young man answered, "You sent your request for me through physical communication channels instead of merely giving a mental command from you to me, which means something's wrong. I don't like surprises anymore, as they tend to be unpleasant, so pardon my mood and attitude if you can, my Lord." 

Despite the way circumstances were at the moment, the young lad brought a smile to the Supreme Deity's face as he responded, "Come up here, my boy. We have a minor situation to discuss..." A white glow formed around the figure as he was transported to Kami-sama's inner sanctum. _Not good..._> he thought, _Very not good..._>   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Why can't the disasters ever happen on my days off?!_> Peorth thought darkly to herself for about the thirtieth time that morning. A thought interrupted by a highly uncommon aura entering Yggdrissil's Control Room. She slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see a cloaked and armored figure land upon her observation platform. 

"You're an uncommon sight in these parts." she whispered at him, as though sharing a closely held secret. 

"Yes..., well, surprises seem to be abundant today," Daniel glared off to the side as he spoke. Then, with a blink, he locked her eyes with his own, "such as rouge gods escaping from Luna Prison, the Alcatraz of Heaven." 

"Oh?" A spark of realization fired in her mind, "Is that why you're here? Knew you'd never just stop in to say 'hi'." she commented, throwing a bit of mock 'pouting hurt' in at the end. 

"Oh..., it's part of the reason. I figured that since I've spent most of my deital life in a large hole in the ground, complete with fire and brimstone, you'd have more information on the subject at hand." a bit of a cocky smile spread on his face, "'Sides, it's always nice to take a walk down 'Beautiful Goddess Lane'." 

The slightest of smiles on Peorth's lips complemented the slightest of blushes on her cheeks as she answered, "Well, as a change of pace, WE know next to nothing on the subject. An unknown 'someone' escaped from Luna this morning, and that unknown 'he' is suspected to be heading for Earth. I just called Urd down there to tell her to keep her eyes open." 

"Urd, you say?" Daniel's eyes widened slightly, "Well, at least my stay on the Mortal Plane won't be boring. Not with HER around." 

"It must have been quite the reputation to reach you down there. Not that it wasn't well earned..." Peorth smirked ruefully at the thought of Urd's 'activities', and something suddenly struck her, "As a matter of fact, Urd sounded rather tense as soon as I told her, and hung up rather suddenly..." 

"Ya' know, maybe I should go check on Heaven's former leading lady..." with a hasty pat on the shoulder to Peorth as a farewell, the soldier set off for the lands of Humanity far, far below the Heavens.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
As Celestine finally pulled away from the kiss he and his former student, Belldandy, shared, he gently released the Goddess into the hands of her mortal lover, Keiichi. As he took his love into his arms, Keiichi quickly carried her away from this unknown man, a flame of seething hatred in his eyes as he wondered what had happened to the beautiful woman he held. A flame held in check by the fact that he knew he was powerless to do anything about it. 

That same flame could be found as a roaring bonfire in Urd's mind. She, however, was more than powerful enough to make her displeasure known to the whole of this Universe and a large number of alternate ones. The presence of her sister and brother-in-law-to-be in her line of fire, most unfortunately, made such action impossible. 

Glancing over his shoulder and risking to take his eyes off of the man floating a few inches off the ground in front of him, Keiichi quickly came to the conclusion that a glowing Urd hovering a foot and a half in the air was a bad thing to be standing in the way of. He wisely moved quickly left, perpendicular to his original movement and coming to rest at the side of the cement path upon which all this had occurred. There he laid Bell on the lawn beside him, her shining brown locks of hair contrasting sharply with the fallen cherry blossoms and deep, rich green of the blades of grass cushioning her, and attempted, in vain, to revive her. 

Seeing an opportunity for revenge present itself, Urd quickly cast and released a simple lightning spell, a series of bolts flying towards their target. In the moment before impact, a pillar of earth rose up to block the volley's path, sending an incalculable number of cement chips and pieces into the sky and filling the air with the scent of fertile soil. Thinking her prey had chosen to put up a fight, the enraged Goddess rose well above the surrounding trees and prepared her next attack. Her assumption, however, was easily cut down by two factors: Celestine looked just as surprised as she felt, and the presence of a figure clad in black moving down the steps to the courtyard, facing Celestine's back, blocking the figure's view of her unconscious sister. Holding on for a moment, she focused in on this figure, and barely held back a gasp of surprise at the person's identity. 

"I don't know what your complaint with him is, Urd," a naturally commanding young voice rang out through the night, " but, by Divine Will, his ass is mine! Now turn and face me, whoever you are, and prepare to surrender or fight. Your choice." Daniel reached back and drew his massive two-handed broadsword, rolling his wrist to spin the pommel in his hand before taking a balanced stance. 

Slowly, his adversary did as ordered. When finally eye contact was made and the realization of whom each was facing sank in, both were stunned and shocked. Celestine, however, was far better at handling said shock, for, to his credit, his jaw was back to its normal position almost as fast as it had dropped, and was the first to recover enough to speak. 

"Well, I see that I've obviously touched a few nerves in Heaven for them to have sent you." the unarmed man asked as Daniel remained dumbfounded for a moment more. 

Striking his blade into the ground before him, Daniel matched rather rigidly to within whispering distance. Once there, he leaned in even closer before he spoke, "Dammit, what the Hell are you doing here?! Do you have any clue what I was ordered to do to the, quote, 'escapee'?" 

"Of course I do. I was one of the two that taught you those rules, remember?" A smile born of pride, the kind of pride a teacher has in their favorite pupil, spread slowly across his lips. The recipient of said smile was not the least bit happier about the situation. 

"C'mon, Celestine. Come back with me." the younger god gently urged, "We can go talk to Kami-sama. We can work this out. We might even get you out of Luna..." He was cut off in mid-sentence by a vicious nodding of the other's head. 

"I'm sorry, but I've already gone too far. I can't turn back now, not without proving to everyone that I have no right to be called a teacher, even by myself." The dark-haired man spoke slowly and quietly, not liking the picture his words were painting. 

"How's that?" 

"What kind of teacher instills in others beliefs that they themselves will not stand up for?" 

"Hypocritical ones." 

"And you want me to become a hypocrite in the eyes of everyone, including myself?" 

"The key part I left out was that you would be a _living_ hypocritical one. In my eyes, at least, a living hypocritical friend is better than a dead one in any form!" Daniel placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I don't want to do this, Celestine! I, in no way what-so-ever, wish to carry out the sentence issued on you!" He gave a barely noticeable squeeze of support and a half-hearted smile, "My popularity topside would probably pull off the impossible and sink some more if I started killing off the few friends I have, wouldn't you say?" 

The elder God's eyes sank to stare at the paved walkway before he answered, "Daniel, I understand what you feel, but there is nothing either of us can do. I have chosen my path, you have chosen yours, and these two path collide here. We have been friends thus far, and we are friends now, but from this point forward, we must treat each other as enemies." At this, Celestine looked back up into his former half-protègè's eyes, staring into his soul, "You have done all that you can to help me, even so far as to defy His Will to protect me, and I thank you for it. I hold nothing against you for what will come and what must be done. If anything, I applaud you for showing the loyalty I could not. We are forced to fight merely for our ideals, not out of any malice I hold towards you. This is the way it must be. This is the way it is." 

As his new opponent spoke, the Soldier of Heaven's head tilted downward farther and farther, finally coming to rest against the cold silver of his blessed and enchanted breastplate. His eyes slid closed, and for a moment, one would have thought him sleeping, save for the fist his right hand was forming. When Celestine returned the favor of a supportive arm on the shoulder twofold, Daniel responded, "If that's the way it must be, then there is no other option. Good bye, my old friend," He floated back to his weapon, the runes adorning it's core glowing bright blue as it rested lightly in his grip once more, "And hello, my new adversary!" With a gesture of his left hand, four small, child-like figures appeared around him, forming a square. 

_Hm... Hunters._> Celestine thought as he materialized his weapon of choice, a trident, _It's surprising they would waste the useless little creatures to support a God of his caliber and skill..._> Rising higher into the air, he signaled his readiness for battle. 

Daniel raised his sword before him and presented a knight's salute to his opponent. When Celestine performed the equivalent, he, too rose to the sky. At sight of movement nearby, he ordered, "Urd! Back off! This is between him and me. Interfere and I'LL kill ya!" With this, he ordered the Hunters forward. 

Celestine watched the four members of the 'Heaven Police' advance upon him with a small speck of interest. "You know they're almost helpless against the likes of us, Daniel," he mumbled as they began to form a square similar to their previous formation, "so what's the point of doing this?" he left the question unanswered as he gathered magical energy for a moment, then cried, "HELLFIRE, BLAST!!!!!!" A sphere of orange-red flame surrounded the fugitive, then rushed forward in a pulsing blade of fire. The Hunters, whose capacities were far inferior to even the magically weak deities, were incinerated on contact with the spell, but warrior Gods are considerably tougher than most. As soon as the heat wave started towards him, Daniel slung his cloak around him, praying its spell resistant qualities would be enough to stop the attack. When the wave finally struck, he was pleased to discover that the results were more physical than magical, hurling him to the ground with, what would be to a human, bone breaking force. 

Slightly winded after the fall, Daniel hesitated a split second before getting up. That split second almost cost him his head. As soon as he looked up, he found Celestine's trident blade almost skinning his nose. Daniel lunged backward and sky ward, rebounding off the second story overpass of the walkway before diving at the smaller God, attempting a right to left slash through his midsection. The two weapons collided, blade to shaft, with a earsplitting din, not too dissimilar from a hammer striking sheet metal. As Daniel's weapon skidded and slid down its obstruction, Celestine used the force against him to his advantage, propelling himself upward and pushing the trident tips down and forward, grazing against Daniel's armored shoulder. Capitalizing on the moment, Daniel leapt straight up and raised his sword above his head, locking his elbows. His attempted skewering of his enemy failed, however, as Celestine vanished into thin air. Having lived far too long in the bowels of Hell, Daniel instantly teleported himself farther upwards and a number of feet left of his original course, swinging around to head off a backstab that wasn't taking place. 

Quickly, he looked around in every direction, and soon convinced himself that Celestine was nowhere to be found. It was during this search, however, that he finally noticed a mortal boy at the side of the walkway, with Urd beside him and the middle Goddess of the 'Famous Three' laying between them. Teleporting once again, he was instantly standing at her feet. 

"Is she alright?" he asked the question despite the fact that pretty much knew the answer, considering she had yet to so much as move beyond breathing. 

"I'm not sure. Let's get her back to the shrine." Urd more ordered than recommended as she picked Belldandy up and teleported the whole lot of them to her suggested destination.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Morisato Residence was a place uncharacteristically devoid of amusement and humor that night, as all feared for primary lady of the manor's well being. This did not, however, stop one person from trying to lighten said mood, even if a rant of his own problems wasn't the best way to do it. 

"You know something, I would kill for something to go RIGHT today." Daniel comments as he leans against the eastern wall of the house's living room, facing the still unresponsive Belldandy in the room's center and the human boy opposite the God himself, "First, I get drug away from my endless war in Hell. Then, I get sent to go play 'policeman' for Kami-sama. On top of that, I find out my target is one of my oldest friends, both in years of age and in duration of friendship. And, as icing on the cake, my good friend and mentor is the target of MY target. What ELSE can go wrong?!" 

Skuld, sitting to Daniel's right and as close to Belldandy as possible without sitting on her, looked back and prepared a scalding comment concerning his apparent lack of sympathy or compassion, when she noticed a series of tiny stains on the floor. The little red dots led straight to the previous speaker's right side, where a small puddle could be seen forming. "Hey, you're bleeding!" she pointed out as she got up and moved to get a better look. The surprise in her voice was mimicked in Daniel's face as he mumbled, "Say wah'?" and looked down at the crimson fluid running down his arm. In an instant, pieces fell into place and the source of said injury made itself apparent. 

"Should've kept my mouth shut. I KNEW I should've kept my mouth shut. Useless damn armor anyway! Can't even stop a glancing blow." the God berated the ineffective armor as it vaporized and the wound could be easily seen. "Eh... It _appears_ to be nothing more than a deep cut, but appearances can be deceiving, especially in my line of work... Skuld, if you could get me some warm water and a towel, please?" As the junior Goddess headed for the kitchen, Daniel took a knife from his leather boot and cut off the sleeve of his white tunic, tossing the blood-stained cloth into the air before a tiny flame from his finger incinerated it. Having cut away enough of the article to clean the scrape. Noticing that all attention had fallen on him for the moment, he barked, "I've suffered far worse in my time. I'd be more concerned about the person whose condition is unknown, not the guy who's more or less fine!" Realizing his tone, he continued in a more subdued voice, "Great, now I'm going into 'Drill Instructor Mode'. Sorry. Just stress, I hope. But I'm serious about Belldandy. She needs some major help. Urd, what's your theory?" 

Urd's return to her position prior to Skuld's discovery consisted of turning her head towards her fallen sister. "I don't know, but maybe her Spirit can give us some indication..." Urd's almost knee-length platinum blond hair shifted off her shoulders as she reached over the soundly sleeping Belldandy and rolled her onto her stomach. With a twitch of her wrists, a cyclone of mist and feathers floated up slowly from Urd's 'patient'. From this whirlwind sprang what appeared to be the blond head, lithe arms, and statuesque torso of a young girl, with only two elements that did not belong. One of the two were the not quite fully developed angelic wings springing froth from her back. The other element, and the one of great concern, were the masses of blue-black angular crystal running across her shoulders and beginning to spread onto her back and bust. "What is this? Have you ever seen anything like this?" the makeshift doctor asked as her eyes widened considerably. 

A similar look of wonder ran throughout Daniel's features as he walked on his knees to within a few feet of the Spirit. "I have to say, I thought I'd seen all there was to see in the sense of injury to a Spirit. I've seen Spirits sealed off by magic, Spirits literally a pale shade of green from poisons, even Spirits missing limbs, but never, in all of my years of service, have I seen anything even remotely like this!" He looked at the pained expression the Spirit held on its face, "It's suffering badly. We've gotta' do something, anything, to help it. Due to my rank and title, healing and curative spells are not my forte, though I do know a few, and I have nothing at my disposal that'll help..." he hesitated a moment before commenting, "Um, Urd, this is where you say you have some ultra-mega 'cure every condition known to man or god and even some that aren't' magic. Please. At least a good lie, if for no reason other than to boost morale a little." 

At this point, the southern door of the living room opened, and Skuld returns with the requested bowl of water and wash rag. Upon seeing the agony the physical manifestation of Belldandy's soul was going through, both items dropped like a rock. Somewhat expecting this, they halted in midair as the physically wounded deity called them to him as Skuld called herself towards her unwell sister. "Urd! What's going on? Is she going to be alright? What are we going to do, huh?" the teenage-looking Goddess of the future went on a hysterical rant as she lovingly smoothed out Belldandy's ruffled brunette locks. 

"Well, I guess it's worth a try..." the resident love Goddess mumbled as she raised her hands out in front of her. As she cast the spell, a faint blue aura formed at palms of her hands, and the disfigured Spirit took on the same hue. All seemed to be going well, until suddenly, with a shriek of pain and a flurry of feathers, the manifestation vanished. "That wasn't supposed to happen." 

"N, now what, Urd?" the thus far underrepresented Keiichi questioned, true and unmistakable suffering in his voice. 

"Whatever 'this' is, it's beyond any of my abilities, and I have more healing skills than he does. I'm going to have to make a phone call and see what happens." Before Urd could finish rising from the ground, the phone started ringing. "Perfect timing..." she commented darkly on her way to the entryway.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Having spent the last few minutes in his surprisingly comfortable corner, paying only mild attention to Urd's spellcasting, the General of the Armies of Heaven had finally finished cleaning the blood from himself, leaving only the cut itself. It was nothing of any real consequence, less than a quarter of an inch deep, and but a mere four inches across. "Time to find out how honest my old and now former friend is..." he muttered half-heartedly as he cast a standard restorative magic on himself. First, the usual tingling all over, then, the injury-specific mild burning, and finally the itchiness of new flesh. Nothing what-so-ever to indicate any foul play. Good. Pleasant surprises had been too rare a thing of recent. 

Materializing a new tunic, he returned his full attention to his surroundings. Just in time to see an exasperated sigh escape Urd as she escaped the room. "Speaking of phone calls, I think I'll make one or two of my own..." Pulling an outdated cellular phone out of his pocket, he held one of the digits down. A loud beep from the device was followed by sixteen tiny ones as Daniel put the phone to his ear. He almost immediately pulled it away. "Damn, talk about static! Bad connection or something." 

"My Lord, can you hear me?" 

"I hear you, son, I hear you. I'm not THAT old..." 

"The situation down here's worse than you thought. The target's done something to Belldandy, I'm not sure what, and we can't revive her." he updated his Supream/Devine Leader. 

"Yes, Peorth just explained the other half of the story to us. It appears that Celestine infected her with some sort of virus. It's using Belldandy's connection to infect Yggdrisil's mainframe. We're going to be out of contact for a while, until things are back under control." 

"A... Virus....?" Daniel's eyes shifted from side to side as he ran through possible cures. Nothing came to mind. 

"Yes. No one's ever seen anything like it. That's why we're having some difficult containing it." Kami-sama's usually strong and firm voice weakened slightly, as though saddened by what he must say, "We can't afford to strand anyone else of Earth. That includes medics, if that's what you were wondering." 

" I... See..." Daniel responded slowly. 

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but there's little I can do." 

"Life sucks. Anyway, two things, sir: One, why the Hell did you send me up here knowing full well that it was one of my best friends I was after? And two, what are my orders?" Midway through his comment, the God's features formed a deep scowl a he thought of this little bit of betrayal. 

A minute pause later, Kami-sama answered, "Do what you can to contain the situation on your end. Take care of the business before you. As for why I chose you... You're one of the best Heaven has to offer, after myself and one other. Neither of us could be spared, so you were assigned the job. It's nasty business, I know, but consider it part of the job." 

"As you wish, my Lord. Good bye." He slammed his finger into the power button, stuffed the phone into his pocket, and shoved his head rather violently into the wall behind him in frustration. Repositioning himself into a more comfortable cross-legged position, he began to speak as he heard the northern door to his current location slide close.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thoroughly pissed of at the recent turn on events in Heaven, Urd returned to the living room. Upon entering, Skuld looked up her, hoping to hear the good news that all would be well. _Time to burst her bubble..._> she thought darkly as she closed the door. 

Two voices, one irritated and masculine, the other subdued and distinctly feminine, simultaneously spoke the exact same phrase, "We're completely cut off." Each glanced at the other at hearing their own words repeated before they cleared their respective mouths. Accepting this turn of events as a freak act of nature, the two disgruntle deities joined the other occupants in a vigil. 

A vigil that lasted only a few moments, before Keiichi voiced a question that had been in the back of his mind for some time now, "um, Mr.... Daniel, was it..., What did you mean by your 'rank and title'?" 

A whimsical smile made its way to his lips, "Oh, yes. That." Gaining as much of an air of dignity and power as a person sitting with his legs under him can, and declared, "I hold the hotly contested and thoroughly despised position of 'God' of Evil, and have been assigned the position of General of the Holy Armies of Heaven. Death, doom and destruction are my specialties. Most major natural disasters are, in one way, or another, influenced if not controlled by me. I am NOT, however, responsible for all the crappy things that happen to you in your life. Even we Gods and Goddesses suffer their wraith..." 

As he listened to this introduction and corresponding explanation, Keiichi slowly, ever so slowly, inched closer to Belldandy, in a known to be vain attempt to protect her from this person. The ninja-like stealth, however, did not keep his movement unnoticed. 

"Why?" Daniel cried as he threw his hands up in the air and looked up at the ceiling, "Why does EVERYONE assume that a God of Evil is, in point of fact, evil?" He leveled his eyes on the mortal before him, "Don't you ever stop to think that I might be a NICE God of Evil, Hm?" 

Further argument on the subject was tossed out the window (figuratively speaking, of course, for there wasn't a single window in the room and all of three or so in the building) as Belldandy leapt towards the ceiling as though against her will, her clothes turning instantly to mist. As Skuld all but tackled Keiichi as she commanded him not to look, the still unconscious young woman, once again in her Goddess regalia, reoriented herself to face the smothered human, opening her eyes as she came to rest on the living room rug in proper Japanese style, and spoke in a polite and kindhearted voice, "Good evening, Mr. Morisato. My name is Belldandy, and I have been sent from the Goddess Relief Office to grant you a wish in order to help you in your life endeavors. Unfortunately, you can only receive one wish, and there are certain limitations and rules concerning your wish, but please feel free to wish whatever it is you want to." 

In addition to the now fading concern, all other occupants of the room shared a second emotion: wide-eyed shock. After a moment, Keiichi recovered to ask, "Belldandy, don't you remember me? The last three years?" 

A look of puzzlement befell the Goddess' features, "I'm sorry, but we have only just met... If I may ask a question, what are my sisters doing here?" 

At this point, Daniel decided to try his luck. "Belldandy, Do you, by any chance, recall who I am?" 

She turned to face the deity, and looked him over carefully. After a moment, she replied, "No, I don't recall you. Should I?" 

Slapping his hands to his face and giving it a massage, he mumbled loudly through them, "I'm the replacement God Of Evil. You know, the other one actually ended up six feet under, so to speak. Any of this ring a bell? Pardon the pun, of course." 

"I'm sorry, but it isn't possible for a God or Goddess to be killed outside of extremely rare circumstances. I don't have any idea what you're talking about. 

Continuing the massage, Daniel mutters, "Note to self: Do not make challenges such as 'what else can go wrong'. All it does is give the Powers That Be which are in charge of the crappiness of my life another chance to smirk maniacally at my misfortune." Finally pulling his face out of his hands, he looks up, through the ceiling, and into the heavens above. "God, you and I are going to have to discuss this."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Post-Story Author's Notes: 

1. I know that some of the dialogue here doesn't quite coincide with the movie, nor do some of the scenes. I had to ad lib them, and I feel they did a good job of sticking to the original. 

2. Please review this, as I need to know of any mistakes I may (and probably have) made. If with to heave personal insults, please save them for the end of the review, where they can follow important corrections and opinions. 

3. Big thanks to my beta readers Deathzealot and Frozen Pheonix, without whose hard work this story would probably be twice as bad as it is now. 


End file.
